Sé mi entrenador, Yuuri
by strangeworld77
Summary: Viktor patinaba desde que tenía memoria. Tanto su infancia como su adolescencia estaban plagadas de recuerdos situados en la pista de San Petersburgo. Sin embargo, había un momento en específico que marcó un antes y un después en la vida del joven ruso: vio patinar a Yuuri Katsuki. Un AU en donde Yuuri es el entrenador y Viktor su aprendiz. Crossposted en AO3.
1. Prólogo

**Nota del autor: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fanfic. Sin embargo, soy una gran obsesiva cuando se trata de leerlos, así que espero que esto sea un buen precedente. Este es un AU con Yuuri como el entrenador de Viktor. Estoy muy feliz de escribir sobre estos geniales personajes que amo. ¡Espero y sea de su agrado!**

**Soy mi propio beta, así que se aceptan y agradecen correcciones de cualquier tipo. **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Prólogo**

En ese momento, Viktor Nikiforov se sentía, en pocas palabras, frustrado.

Uno pensaría que alcanzar el cuarto lugar en el primer Grand Prix Final en el que había clasificado a sus 21 años era suficiente para lograr que cualquier patinador se sintiera realizado por el momento, porque, al fin y al cabo, se trataba de una competencia a nivel internacional llena de personas talentosas y con años de experiencia.

Evidentemente, ese no era el caso del ruso.

A pesar de que su desempeño en las prácticas había sido intachable, por alguna razón, al final, lo había arruinado. Aún podía recordar perfectamente la sensación de estar volando en el aire, su pecho agobiado con la sensación de que su salto era incorrecto; no estaba seguro de si era la velocidad de sus movimientos antes de lanzarse, la fuerza ejercida por sus piernas o el momento en que las cuchillas de sus patines abandonaron el hielo, pero en la mente de Viktor sólo danzaba una sola palabra: mal. Su salto estaba mal.

Aun cuando había logrado ponerse de pie luego de que su cuerpo se estrellara contra el suelo con un ruido sordo para continuar su programa libre sin más fallos aparentes, era obvio incluso para él mismo que su error eliminaría cualquiera de sus posibilidades de pararse en el podio; ese sentimiento acompañándolo hasta las últimas notas de su rutina.

Viktor no estuvo sorprendido cuando su puntaje no fue precisamente alto; tampoco lo estuvo cuando el último patinador se encontraba en el Kiss & Cry y las pantallas de toda la pista mostraron las puntuaciones finales, colocándolo a sí mismo en el cuarto lugar. El joven no podía dejar de pensar que, de haber cometido alguna falla en su programa corto, muy probablemente habría quedado en el último puesto, ya que la diferencia de puntos entre el sexto, quinto y su propio lugar era mínima.

Esa realización no hacía nada para mejorar su humor.

No había que malinterpretarlo. Viktor Nikiforov solía ser un chico radiante. Su largo cabello platinado que destellaba con la luz y su sonrisa en forma de corazón combinaban perfectamente con su personalidad alegre y coqueta, convirtiendo al patinador en el individuo perfecto para atraer a cientos de fans encantados con él. Además de eso, era evidente que el muchacho también poseía talento.

Viktor patinaba desde que tenía memoria. Sus recuerdos de la infancia estaban plagados de momentos en la pista de San Petersburgo, su pequeño cuerpo envuelto en varias capas de cálidas ropas para combatir el ambiente frío del lugar. Sus memorias de la adolescencia giraban en torno a las competiciones junior, con Yakov gritándole que prestara atención a los demás patinadores y que dejara de tirar de su cola de caballo.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que su existencia gravitaba alrededor del patinaje artístico desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, había un momento en específico que marcó un antes y un después en la vida del platino.

Vio patinar a Yuuri Katsuki.

La primera vez que Viktor lo vio fue en la televisión cuando éste tenía 11 años. A sus 15 años, Yuuri concursaba por primera vez en la liga senior, luego de haber arrasado con el oro en las finales de junior las últimas dos temporadas, según decían los comentaristas.

Si el ruso cerraba los ojos, casi podía recrear la escena en su mente a la perfección: él mismo sentado en el rígido sofá de la casa de Yakov, la televisión siempre encendida en el canal deportivo que transmitía las competiciones de patinaje artístico, sus pensamientos divagando en fantasías de él mismo apareciendo en televisión en el futuro, cuando, de repente, lo ve.

Su oscuro cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, algunos rebeldes mechones cayendo sobre sus gafas cuadradas, las cuales entrega a su entrenador antes de comenzar a quitarse sus prendas deportivas, revelando un impresionante traje negro que se cierne a él como una segunda piel. A la luz de la pista, los cristales de su vestuario destellaban como diamantes y el pequeño trozo de tela en su cadera que emulaba a una falda lo hacía ver de alguna forma femenino y masculino a la vez, cosa que iba más allá del entendimiento de un Viktor de 11 años.

El chico intercambia algunas palabras con su mentor para luego eliminar las guardas de sus patines, la voz del comentarista retumbando desde la televisión.

"Por último, representando a Japón, patina Yuuri Katsuki, prodigio medallista de oro en la liga junior, con su programa corto titulado..."

Yuuri patina hasta el centro del hielo y toma su posición inicial, las luces brillantes apuntándolo sólo a él.

Entonces la música comienza.

Viktor no tenía palabras para describir lo que vio. Sólo recuerda a aquél hermoso chico moviéndose al ritmo de la música, sus brazos agitándose alrededor de su delgado cuerpo mientras sus pies rasgaban el hielo a través de los complicados giros y series de pasos. El aliento del ruso estaba atorado en su garganta y sus puños apretaban la tela del sillón cuando el hombre abandonó la pista para dirigirse al Kiss & Cry y recibir un puntaje que lo disparaba al primer lugar automáticamente.

"Quiero patinar con él", fue lo único que Viktor logró susurrar.

Desde entonces, decir que Viktor estaba un poco obsesionado con Yuuri Katsuki era un eufemismo.

* * *

**Nota del autor: No quise darle un nombre a la rutina de Yuuri, ya que no se me ocurrió nada específico, por lo que lo que lo dejé al aire. Como mencione con anterioridad, este es mi primer fic. ¡Las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas! Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. El hombre junto a su puerta

**Nota del autor: Éste capítulo abarca los eventos del primer capítulo del anime. Estoy teniendo un conflicto con la personalidad de Viktor, ¡estoy demasiado acostumbrada al perfecto y atrayente ser que es en el canon! A pesar de que aquí sigue siendo una persona confiada y coqueta, debido a su juventud y a que no es una leyenda viviente (aún) su carácter será un tanto más infantil y juvenil. Espero estar plasmándolo más o menos bien.**

**Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, soy mi propio beta, así que se aceptan y agradecen correcciones de cualquier tipo.**

* * *

Desde que Viktor había visto por primera vez a Yuuri Katsuki, decir que estaba un poco obsesionado con él era un eufemismo.

No había un sólo metro cuadrado en su habitación que no tuviera un póster del hombre japonés. Su teléfono celular estaba plagado de cada imagen que pudo encontrar del chico en Internet e incluso su cuenta de Twitter con el username _katsuki_fan25_ reflejaba su fanatismo.

Aunque claro, Viktor sólo era uno de los muchos fans que Yuuri tenía, ya que, a final de cuentas, ser el 4 veces campeón del mundo solía ponerte en el ojo del reflector.

Desde ese primer momento en que los ojos del platino se habían puesto en él, su deseo más grande había sido llegar a patinar en el mismo hielo que Yuuri. A veces, cuando Yakov se distraía con alguno de sus compañeros de pista, Viktor dibujaba delicados círculos con sus patines, imaginando que estaba de pie en el podio con el japonés a su lado; que éste lo reconocía como un competidor digno y que luego Yuuri se enamoraba perdidamente de él y vivían una tórrida historia de amor (ese pensamiento se había agregado luego de que Viktor viera demasiadas películas románticas americanas a los 15 años).

Y finalmente, luego de una década entera de fantasear con competir contra su ídolo, Viktor lo había logrado. Y lo había echado a perder.

Olímpicamente.

No sólo había fallado el salto de mayor puntuación de su programa libre, sino que ni siquiera había podido intercambiar un par de palabras con Yuuri. El ruso juraba que ni siquiera lo había podido mirar a los ojos.

Katsuki debía de creer que era un perdedor, si es que gastaba uno sólo de sus pensamientos en su dirección.

Bien, tal vez Viktor estaba exagerando. El campeón mundial siempre se había mostrado en las entrevistas como un hombre serio y reservado, pero de igual manera amable y respetuoso con sus compañeros y con sus fanáticos. Él nunca pensaría eso de uno de los otros competidores, pero luego de su fracaso la fibra dramática natural de Viktor había sido intensificada.

Por otro lado, el joven también estaba siendo un tanto teatral con su propio desempeño. A pesar de haber arruinado uno de sus saltos, el resto de sus programas se había llevado a cabo de manera limpia y grácil. Sin embargo, la molestia por su reciente error no le permitía ver los hechos con su objetividad y confianza características.

"Vitya, ¡¿me estas prestando atención?! ¡Ya deberías de estar vestido! ¡El banquete comienza en media hora! Vístete, ¡AHORA!", grita Yakov antes de marcharse de la habitación de hotel con un portazo. El chico ni siquiera recordaba haberlo oído entrar, demasiado sumido en sus pensamientos mientras estaba recostado en su cama, sus ojos fijos en el techo blanco y liso.

Normalmente, a Viktor le encantan los banquetes. Por naturaleza, al ser una persona carismática y atractiva, la gente solía acercarse a él para socializar, y justo era en esa clase de eventos en donde solía llamar más la atención. Sin embargo, en ese momento, no tenía ganas de subir a ese salón y conversar con algún patrocinador mientras bebía vino malo. Pero no era como si Yakov fuera a dejarlo no asistir, así que, con un suspiro resignado, se levanta para sacar su traje cuidadosamente colgado del closet y se dirige al baño para tomar una ducha.

* * *

Viktor toma su botella de agua y bebe un largo sorbo, recargando su espalda contra la pared del vestuario. Debido a que la temporada aún no había iniciado, las cosas estaban bastante apagadas en la pista. Tanto Georgi como Yuri ya habían salido del lugar para irse a casa desde hacía media hora; Viktor asumía que lo mismo pasaba con Mila. Por lo tanto, el platino ajusta el elástico de su cabello y se dirige de nuevo hacia el hielo.

Deja sus guardas junto a la valla y permite que sus patines se arrastren por el helado suelo. Traza figuras delicadas y perezosas, moviéndose al ritmo de la música que sonaba en su cabeza. En momentos como ese, Viktor recordaba el por qué le había gustado el patinaje en primera instancia: sólo estaba ahí, solo, manteniendo el equilibrio en un par de cuchillas; el frío húmedo del ambiente pegándose en su pálida piel.

Cuando menos lo piensa, el ruso comienza a patinar una rutina que, en los últimos meses, había llegado a conocer muy bien.

Se mueve a través de giros, saltos y secuencias de pasos que su memoria muscular recuerda a la perfección, su mente despojaba de cualquier pensamiento, sólo disfrutando de la agradable sensación de un fuego cálido albergada en su pecho.

Viktor se coloca en la posición final del programa, su brazo extendido señalando a un ser imaginario mientras su respiración lucha por volver a la normalidad.

"Eso. Fue. INCREÍBLE", el grito chillón de Mila hace que Viktor pegue un salto y mire en dirección de la voz de su compañera de equipo.

"¿Viste todo eso? ", pregunta, jadeante, el chico una vez que su corazón deja de intentar salirse de su pecho, mitad por el esfuerzo de la rutina y mitad por el susto que Mila le acaba de ocasionar con su repentina aparición, mientras se dirige de vuelta a donde había dejado las guardas de sus patines. Viktor ni siquiera se había notado que la chica lo estaba observando, pero no era una sorpresa. Él nunca había sido precisamente una persona observadora.

"No sólo lo vi, también lo tengo documentado en video", dice la pelirroja con entusiasmo mientras levanta su teléfono "Creo que incluso Yuuri Katsuki estaría bastante impresionado al verlo", menciona con una sonrisa juguetona tirando de sus labios.

"Sí, probablemente estaría increíblemente impresionado y luego me pediría matrimonio", le dice Viktor antes de guiñarle un ojo y sonreír deslumbrantemente, para luego reírse de su propio comentario y encaminarse de vuelta al vestuario.

"Hablo en serio, eso fue igual de bueno que cuando el mismo Yuuri lo patina. Si tan sólo tuviera su número", Mila hace un puchero con decepción.

"En realidad, estaría bastante celoso si tuvieras su número", le responde "Me voy a casa", agrega Viktor antes de tomar sus cosas, dar un rápido abrazo a Mila y dirigirse a su apartamento.

Cuando abre su puerta luego de una ligera caminata de 15 minutos, es recibido por un gran y esponjoso caniche lleno de energía. Luego de los típicos mimos que siempre hace a su mascota cuando llega a casa, Viktor se dirige al cuarto de baño para ducharse.

Una vez limpio y en pijama, se recuesta en su cama y comienza a pensar en lo que pasó en la pista hace menos de una hora. En realidad, no le molestaba que Mila lo haya observado y grabado mientras patinaba el último programa libre de Yuuri, el cual le había ganado al japonés su quinto título mundial. Viktor nunca había sido una persona retraída; estaba consciente de sus virtudes y habilidades y no tenía problema con que la gente las viera.

'Si tuviera el celular de Yuuri, probablemente yo mismo se lo enviaría', piensa el joven con una sonrisa para luego girarse en la cama y quedarse dormido.

* * *

Viktor se despierta con el sonido de un éxito pop genérico proviniendo de su celular. Extiende su mano hacia el buró junto a la cama para tomar su teléfono, gimiendo con fastidio por su sueño interrumpido.

Luego de fruncir el ceño por la brillante luz atacando sus ojos, nota inmediatamente dos cosas: 1) Es la 1:47 a.m. y 2) Tiene una cantidad estúpida de notificaciones en su bandeja de entrada, además de un par de llamadas perdidas de Yuri en los últimos minutos.

Ante lo último, decide revisar primero los mensajes que el rubio le dejó antes de llamarlo.

_Gatito:_ IMBECIL EN QUE ESTABAS PENSANDO?  
_Gatito:_ ES TU PLAN PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN DE KATSUKI?  
_Gatito:_ NO VA A FUNCIONAR  
_Gatito:_ IDIOTA

Los textos continuaban con una serie de improperios por parte del adolescente (lo cual no era una sorpresa), logrando así confundir más a Viktor. Yuri probablemente lo había llamado sólo para gritarle de una manera no escrita.

Viktor procede a revisar el resto de los avisos en su teléfono, en su mayoría notificaciones de etiquetas en Twitter e Instagram.

En cuanto entra a la primera, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Al dar clic en el video, puede verse a sí mismo en la pantalla, patinando un programa sin música la tarde anterior.

Mila había subido a Internet el video que había grabado. Y por la cantidad de interacción que había en línea sobre el tema, toda persona al tanto del mundo del patinaje artístico ya lo había visto.

Tal vez incluso Yuuri Katsuki.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días desde entonces.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Viktor llegó a la pista, fue inmediatamente abordado por Yuri gritándole obscenidades, Yakov vociferando cosas que ni siquiera entendió y Georgi comentando 'cuan conmovedor había sido el anhelo en sus movimientos'.

"Te dije que sería increíble que Yuuri te vea patinando su programa. Obviamente no podía enviárselo, pero él podía terminar viéndolo si el video estaba en Internet", dijo Mila con sonrisa inocente como única explicación.

Luego de que el video del ruso patinando estuviera en boca de todos, éste terminó recibiendo comentarios bastante diversos en línea.

Para satisfacción de Viktor, un gran número de personas alabó su rutina, calificándola como impresionante y a la altura del mismo Katsuki.

Otro montón criticó su pretensión de 'compararse' con Yuuri, diciendo que, a pesar de que Viktor era bueno, las habilidades de la leyenda viviente estaban más allá de su nivel.

Estos últimos provocaron un ceño fruncido en el platino.

Viktor había intentado olvidarse de todo ese asunto, determinado a seguir practicando para lograr volver a llegar hasta el Grand Prix Final la siguiente temporada y, está vez, ganar.

Lástima que la práctica no era algo que le faltara.

El ruso ajusta su chaqueta y deja escapar un suspiro mientras sale del recinto luego de haber pasado la mayor parte del día en el hielo, sus pies encaminando su cuerpo de vuelta a casa.

Una vez ha llegado a su edificio, sube las escaleras con sus pensamientos corriendo en la posibilidad de sacar a Makkachin a dar un largo y merecido paseo. Últimamente, con el inicio de la primavera, el clima poco a poco se había vuelto un pizca más cálido (si es que esa palabra podía ser usada en Rusia), por lo que tal vez podría llevar a su caniche a un parque cercano, incluso luego podría buscar un restaurante en donde se permitieran mascotas y más tarde...

Su línea de pensamientos se ve interrumpida de golpe al notar una figura recargada en la pared junto a su puerta.

Cuando el visitante inesperado levanta la cabeza y lo mira con sus ojos oscuros a través de sus lentes, Viktor sólo puede abrir los suyos con incredulidad, mientras su pecho y vientre se agitan en una sensación vertiginosa.

Yuuri Katsuki, 5 veces campeón del mundo en patinaje artístico, estaba de pie junto a la puerta de su apartamento.

Viktor estaba demasiado impresionado incluso para preguntarse cómo demonios consiguió su dirección.

"Yuu…", logra susurrar Viktor "¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta en voz baja mientras una sonrisa brillante comienza a formarse en sus labios lentamente.

El hombre japonés se aleja de la pared y camina un par de pasos relajados hacia el más joven.

"Viktor, a partir de ahora seré tu entrenador. Y haré que ganes el Grand Prix Final", dice Yuuri con una pequeña sonrisa.

Viktor jura que deja de respirar.

* * *

**Nota del autor: Fue muy gracioso escribir la parte en la que Viktor se encuentra con Yuuri. Definitivamente no es tan impactante como encontrar a tu ídolo de toda la vida desnudo en las aguas termales de tus padres, pero supongo que Yuuri no es una persona tan teatral xD**

**Planeo postear el siguiente cap en los próximos días. Espero que les haya agradado el capítulo, ¡muchísimas gracias por leer!**


End file.
